Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavating bucket and a work vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
An excavating bucket which is mounted in a work vehicle is provided with a plurality of teeth, a bracket, and a bucket body. The teeth are provided at a front side upper section of the bucket body. The bracket is provided on a rear surface section of the bucket body. In addition, a hole is provided in the bracket and the excavating bucket is attached to an arm by passing a coupling pin through the hole. Due to this, the excavating bucket is attached to the arm so as to be able to rotate centering on the coupling pin.
As such an excavating bucket, a configuration is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H4-117046) where there is a bottom surface section where a linear section, an arc section and a linear section are formed in this order from the teeth side in a side view.
Furthermore, an excavating bucket is proposed (for example, refer to International Publication No. 2011/049061) which lengthens the life of the excavating bucket by reducing excavation resistance and reducing wear. In the excavating bucket, a bottom surface section is formed which has two curved surface sections with different radii of curvature in a side view.